Space From Narrow Sky
by stillewolfie
Summary: Cinta itu tidak mengenal akal dan pikiran, namun ia bisa dengan mudah memutarbalikkan setiap perasaan seseorang. — AU. Sasuke/Hinata.


**Normal POV**

Kisah ini terjadi di pertengahan musim semi.

Kali ini, aku akan membawamu menuju tempat yang berupa sebuah gedung besar. Perusahaan Uchiha adalah salah satu perusahaan elektronik yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Karena sebuah karya sederhana yang perlahan berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang amat berguna bagi masyarakat luas, tidak ayal bahwa nama Uchiha menjadi terkenal selama beberapa abad hingga sekarang. Memiliki lebih dari tujuh ratus ribu karyawan yang tersebar ke seluruh negeri membuat perusahaan ini selalu tercatat menjadi salah satu perusahaan bergengsi bagi Negara Hi.

Perusahaan Uchiha memiliki cabang yang terletak di beberapa negara, namun mereka lebih berfokus pada perkembangan di Konoha dan Suna. Konoha merupakan daerah terpilih yang menjadi pusat dari segalanya, tidak heran bahwa Perusahaan Uchiha di kota ini memiliki jumlah karyawan lebih banyak dibanding cabang lainnya.

Termasuk salah satu karyawan kelas menengah, Hyuuga Hinata.

Terlepas dari nama depan, Hinata adalah gadis pemalu yang tampak biasa saja. Tidak ada yang mencolok selain dadanya yang tidak sesuai ekspetasi, kedua mata yang unik, dan sikapnya yang terlalu pemalu. Tidak ada yang istimewa, tidak ada yang spesial, tidak ada yang hebat. Dia bukan gadis menarik seperti Haruno Sakura dari Departemen Eksekutif, Yamanaka Ino yang sangat feminin dari Departemen Keuangan, atau Mitarashi Tenten yang merupakan seorang karateka dari Departemen Konsultasi.

Dia hanyalah seseorang yang biasa tanpa sebuah bakat, Hyuuga Hinata dari Departemen Administrasi.

Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu bergantung pada orang tua, Hinata lebih memilih untuk merantau ke kota lain sebagai tanda kemandirian. Karena itulah, orang-orang menganggap dirinya adalah 'Hyuuga Tanpa Nama'; seorang konglomerat terkenal namun dengan bodohnya meninggalkan segala eksistensi, kemewahan, dan sikap konservatif yang telah melekat.

Dia hanyalah Hinata.

Pukul sembilan malam. Dunia menjadi gelap, langit menghitam, matahari telah menghilang. Bulan telah menunjukkan dirinya sebagai penguasa untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Konoha adalah salah satu kota terbesar di Negara Hi, sudah pasti tempat tersebut tidak pernah lepas dari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan bersenang-senang, dunia malam, alkohol, kebebasan, dan narkoba.

"Hinata, kau sudah selesai?"

Ruangan itu luas. Terdapat meja panjang yang dilapisi beberapa sekat untuk menghormati privasi dari setiap pekerja. Tempat tersebut selalu ramai dari pagi menjelang sore, namun akan sunyi apabila waktu sudah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul enam. Kali ini, hanya ada dua orang tersisa.

Hyuuga Hinata masih terduduk di kursinya, menatap layar komputer dengan sinar di atas rata-rata. Layar monitor menunjukkan hitungan dari hasil penjualan _database_, persiapan teknisi dalam satu bulan ke depan, dan implementasi-implementasi berupa cara kerja dari koneksi yang harus disetujui oleh pemimpin perusahaan. Mata perak tampak begitu fokus, terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan kalimat-kalimat rumit sampai seorang gadis di sebelahnya tidak menjadi sebuah eksistensi.

Fuu Wang, gadis yang berasal dari negeri bambu itu cemberut. Kulitnya yang eksostis menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Dia menggoncang bahu Hinata, membuat perempuan berambut gelap itu tiba-tiba tersentak.

Hinata menoleh, tersenyum kikuk. "M-Maaf, tadi aku tidak dengar…"

"Tidak apa-apa," Fuu melirik komputer Hinata. "Kalau sudah selesai, ingin pulang bersama?"

"O-Oh…" Hinata terdiam sejenak, ia menatap pekerjaannya yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Gadis itu masih melantunkan tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda tidak setuju. "Fuu-san duluan saja … s-sepertinya aku akan mengambil jatah lembur."

"Ah … oke, baiklah." Fuu menghela napas. Ia mengambil tasnya. "Jangan terlalu malam, Hinata."

"Mm…"

"Selamat malam."

"Malam. H-Hati-hati di jalan…"

Hinata memperhatikan Fuu sampai pintu keluar. Tidak lama berselang, ia pun kembali fokus ke dalam pekerjaannya.

Malam yang indah, malam yang tenang.

.

.

.

**SPACE FROM NARROW SKY**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Space From Narrow Sky by stillewolfie**

**Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

OOC, Alternate Universe, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Hinata hampir melotot ketika tidak sengaja melihat jam di ruang kantornya.

Waktu telah mendekati pukul dua belas dalam sepuluh menit ke depan. Tiga jam telah berlalu sejak Fuu meninggalkan dirinya di sana. Menghela napas, menutup mata, dan menyenderkan punggung pada kursi merupakan tiga tindakan yang ia lakukan setelahnya. Hinata tersenyum maklum, mencoba untuk menyemangati diri sendiri walau terkesan mustahil.

Perasaan lelah telah menguasai fisik dan mental. Hinata memutuskan untuk menghentikan jam kerja dan akan melanjutkan keesokan harinya. Gadis itu berdiri, membereskan meja, merapikan kertas-kertas berdasarkan abjad, membuang sampah, dan meletakkan gelas kotor di tempatnya.

Hinata berdiri, menyimpan ponsel, pena, dan dompet ke dalam tas. Gadis itu berjalan, mematikan lampu ruangan.

Lorong di lantai tiga puluh dua itu masih menyala, terang, bersinar, namun keheningan adalah salah satu fakta yang harus diterima. Ini sudah pukul dua belas, tidak mungkin karyawan masih boleh berkeliaran secara bebas di dalam perusahaan.

Hinata menekan tombol lift, terbuka, masuk, dan tertutup secara otomatis.

Gadis itu berniat turun ke lantai satu agar bisa cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat. Namun ketika kedua mata tidak sengaja menatap ke atas, layar lift menunjukkan bahwa benda tersebut malah naik ke lantai-lantai selanjutnya.

Hinata menaikkan alis.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak percaya hantu. Terlalu banyak mitos mengerikan mengenai lift, lorong, tempat parkir, dan toilet di dalam perusahaan; namun semuanya tidak pernah diterima secara logis olehnya. Hinata tahu bahwa orang yang sudah mati memiliki alamnya sendiri, mereka tidak mungkin membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk mengganggu manusia lain yang masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia yang fana ini. Itulah yang dia terima, itulah yang dirinya percaya. Hantu dan Hyuuga Hinata merupakan dua fragmen yang tidak akan bisa disatukan.

Jadi, di kepalanya hanya terdapat satu kemungkinan,

— di kantor ini masih ada orang lain termasuk dirinya.

**Ting!**

Lift berhenti di lantai lima puluh. Perlahan, kedua pintu itu terbuka; menampakkan seseorang yang nyaris membuat gadis berambut ungu gelap menjerit tidak percaya.

Seorang pria tinggi, atletis, berkulit putih, tampan, dan cerdas. Kancing dari jas hitam telah terlepas, menandakan bahwa orang itu tampak gerah dengan segala tugas dunia. Dasi hitam, kemeja putih, celana kain hitam, sepatu pantofel dengan warna senada.

Agak sedikit berantakan, namun sama sekali tidak mengubah satu kenyataan.

Uchiha Sasuke, calon pemimpin perusahaan telah datang; di depannya, tepat di kedua mata salah satu karyawan perempuan, Hyuuga Hinata.

Mengabaikan Hinata yang masih membeku di tempat, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk masuk dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sejujurnya, sejak Pemimpin Besar, Uchiha Fugaku menghembuskan napas terakhirnya karena sebuah penyakit, perusahaan telah diambil alih oleh Uchiha Itachi, anak tertua di Keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke hanyalah anak bungsu yang bersembunyi di bayang-bayang sang kakak, namun pengaruh pemuda itu di perusahaan sudah terdengar di mana-mana. Jika Itachi tidak bisa mengatur internal dengan baik, maka ada Sasuke yang mampu menopang dan menjaga keseimbangan agar bisa kembali stabil. Bagi seluruh karyawan, Itachi dan Sasuke merupakan Duo Uchiha terbaik.

Hinata menundukkan wajah, panik luar biasa ketika salah satu petinggi telah bersamanya—di sana, di lift. Tidak ada perbincangan di antara mereka, keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan segala pemikiran yang ada.

Lift pun perlahan bergerak turun; lantai lima puluh, empat puluh sembilan, empat puluh delapan…

— astaga, lama sekali.

Hinata terus menunduk ke bawah, memainkan jari-jemarinya. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk cuek dan fokus pada sesuatu yang ada di dalam ponselnya.

Empat puluh enam, empat puluh lima, empat puluh empat…

Hinata menggigit bibir, berkomat-kamit. Sasuke menyenderkan punggung di tembok lift, menutup kedua mata.

Empat puluh satu, empat puluh, tiga puluh sembilan…

Hinata mengatur napas, dia terlalu gugup akan sesuatu yang berlebihan. Sasuke melirik Hinata sebentar, memperhatikan rambut panjangnya dari belakang. Kemudian tidak lama, kembali diabaikan.

Tiga puluh enam, tiga puluh lima…

**BRAKH!**

"—!"

"…?"

Hening.

Hinata mengerjap, tubuh Sasuke lantas menegap.

Lift telah berhenti di lantai tiga puluh tiga.

_Eh?_

Hinata terkejut, kedua alis mengerut bingung. Berbeda dengan gadis yang masih sibuk dalam membatu, Sasuke lebih cepat merespon keadaan dan menekan satu tombol khusus.

Bibir mendekat ke suatu hal berupa _speaker_ lift. Sasuke menghela napas.

— dia bersumpah akan memecat seluruh pekerja teknisi setelah peristiwa ini berakhir.

"Tes, tes—" Sasuke tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang menegang di sebelahnya. "Ini Uchiha Sasuke berbicara."

_"Ah, ya—selamat malam. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"_

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, katamu?" Sasuke mendengus, dari nada suaranya sudah tampak tidak senang terhadap segala sesuatu. "Lift ini rusak, tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Dan kau masih bertanya padaku dengan suaramu yang sok akrab itu?"

Hinata mengedip-ngedip, heran apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke. Mulai sadar secara penuh bahwa yang sedang berbicara adalah salah satu petinggi perusahaan—maklum, mereka tampak mengantuk dan melakukan tugas dengan hati setengah—keenam belas karyawan yang ditugaskan dalam sistem teknisi pun terkejut luar biasa. Dapat didengar oleh keduanya suara kepanikan di seberang. Hinata memasang wajah cemas, Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli dengan manusia-manusia bodoh di luar sana.

_"M-Maafkan kami, Tuan! Akan kami perbaiki segera!"_

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut datar, ia melepaskan jari telunjuk pada tombol merah sebagai tanda pertolongan.

Kemudian, mereka terdiam.

Hinata kembali menunduk, menggeser tubuh ke ujung; berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan sang pemimpin tertinggi, Sasuke. Pemuda itu pun seperti tidak keberatan, ia lebih memilih menyalakan ponsel dan membuka akun media sosial.

Entah apa yang Sasuke lihat, namun pemuda itu terlihat tidak berselera.

Hinata melirik-lirik Sasuke dari samping. Ekspresi gadis itu bervariasi; takut, malu-malu, panik, dan gugup. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan akan terjebak dengan seorang Uchiha. Dari ratusan karyawan, mengapa harus dia?

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Hinata melotot, nyaris terjungkal.

"Dari tadi kau terus memperhatikanku," Sasuke bersuara, ia melirik seorang gadis pendek dengan kemeja biru—tanda bahwa perempuan ini bukanlah seseorang yang penting. "Ada apa?"

Hinata meneguk ludah. Ia menatap Sasuke dibalik poninya yang panjang, gadis itu menunduk pelan. "M-Maafkan saya karena sudah tidak sopan. S-Saya hanya … uh—""

"...hanya?"

"H-Hanya—"

"Apa?"

"S-Saya … hanya merasa—" Otak Hinata berputar, mencoba mencari alasan terbaik yang ia punya. Kegugupan terlalu menguasai, membuat kesadaran serta hati nurani tidak bisa membantu sama sekali. "—saya hanya sedang lapar…"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Hinata pun menjerit dalam hati.

"Kau lapar?"

Hinata menggigit bibir, ia mengangguk.

Tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Hinata memang lapar, kok. Hari ini dia melewatkan jadwal makan siang karena terlalu sibuk dengan dokumen analisis yang diberikan oleh manajer dari departemen lain. Karena gadis itu terlalu ambisius dan perfeksionis, ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya saat itu juga tanpa melihat waktu. Jadwal makan siang menjadi salah satu pengorbanan karena tindakannya yang ceroboh.

— dasar bodoh.

Sasuke menatap Hinata begitu lama. Kemudian, ia pun mendengus.

Sasuke membuka tas kerja. Hinata terdiam, memperhatikan tindakan salah satu pemimpinnya. Kedua permata perak tampak berbinar ketika melihat satu bungkus roti cokelat di salah satu tangan miliknya.

"Ini. Makanlah."

"U-Untuk saya?"

"Hn."

Roti tersebut berpindah tangan. "Terima kasih…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia kembali menghadap depan.

Hinata menggenggam roti itu dengan kedua tangan, berbinar. Gadis itu seperti terlihat seperti mendapatkan cek satu juta yen, padahal hanya sebuah roti. Begitu bahagia, begitu terharu, begitu senang. Uchiha Sasuke, pemimpin perusahaan yang dikenal cuek, cerdas, mengerikan, dan jahat ini telah membuat hatinya menghangat. Hinata tersenyum lebar, kedua pipi bulatnya merona.

— meski menghadap depan, kita semua tahu bahwa kedua mata jelaga memperhatikan segalanya.

Hinata membuka bungkus roti itu dengan sukacita, ia berbisik 'selamat makan' dengan lembut seperti sebuah doa.

Baginya, bentuk makanan apapun akan ia terima. Meski memiliki tubuh pendek, gadis itu sangat suka makan. Semua nutrisi dapat diterima dengan sangat baik olehnya. Hinata tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan segala anugerah yang diberikan, termasuk makanan dan minuman.

Sedangkan di sisi Sasuke, pemuda itu memilih untuk bersandar di tembok lift dan memperhatikan Hinata yang memakan rotinya dengan ekspresi bahagia. Tangan kiri memegang tas, tangan kanan ia masukkan ke saku. Mata jelaga sibuk meneliti gerak-gerik salah satu karyawan yang sibuk mengunyah dengan rona di kedua pipinya.

Tubuh pendek, rambut panjang, kulit pucat, pipi bulat,

— Sasuke merasa Hinata memiliki tingkah seperti seorang bocah.

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan. Gadis di sebelahnya pun sadar akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Hinata menunduk malu. Meski begitu, mulutnya masih melahap roti kualitas tinggi yang telah diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"M-Maafkan saya, Tuan … kalau sedang makan, s-saya memang seperti ini…"

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian, hening.

"Namamu."

"Eh?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Hinata menelan roti untuk ke sekian kalinya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan mengajaknya berkenalan.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata. Dari Departemen Administrasi, Tuan…"

"Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu," Sasuke menatap kedua mata Hinata yang unik dan khas. "Kau tahu Hyuuga Neji?"

"O-Oh, ya. T-Tentu saja, dia sepupu saya." Hinata tersenyum gugup.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hinata terdiam, "M-Maaf?"

"Kau dari Hyuuga, 'kan?" Sasuke menegapkan tubuh, ia menatap Hinata secara penuh. "Hyuuga juga keluarga yang sangat terhormat, perusahaan kita pun sudah terikat beberapa bisnis dengan mereka." Pemuda itu menatap lekat ekspresi Hinata yang benar-benar terkejut. "Kau memiliki perusahaan sendiri, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hinata mengedip-ngedip. Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya ini tanpa bermaksud menyakiti.

Tidak lama, Hinata tersenyum. Benar-benar sebuah senyum. Bukan senyum kikuk, senyum gugup, atau senyum takut,

— melainkan sebuah senyum tulus.

"Saya merasa … s-saya tidak cocok dengan tradisi keluarga." Hinata mengatur degup jantungnya yang menggila. Rasanya aneh kalau menceritakan konflik internal dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal luar dan dalam, tapi karena Sasuke adalah orang paling penting di tempat ia bekerja. Mungkin Hinata bisa mempercayainya seperti seorang teman. "Keluarga saya memiliki beberapa aturan yang t-tidak masuk akal. Kalau saya tetap tinggal di sana, ada k-kemungkinan bahwa s-saya tidak akan bebas seperti yang lainnya."

"Seperti apa?" Sasuke mengerjap, ia mulai 'agak' penasaran. "Beritahu aku, peraturan Hyuuga macam apa yang merenggut kebebasan seseorang?"

Mendengar kalimat panjang dari bibir Sasuke lantas membuat Hinata sedikit tercengang. Pertanyaan yang amat menusuk ulu hatinya secara tidak langsung, namun ia sedikit mengerti mengapa pemuda itu bertanya demikian.

"S-Seorang Hyuuga harus bertingkah seperti Hyuuga." Hinata mulai berbicara. "A-Anda harus bertingkah sopan, penuh senyum, berkarisma, hebat, elegan, dan s-sempurna." Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan raut kesedihan. "D-Dan bagi saya, itu merupakan hal yang sangat sulit … s-saya hanya manusia biasa, b-bukan mesin pencetak uang."

Sasuke mengangguk, ia paham betul dengan apa yang Hinata ucapkan. "Jika seketat itu bagaimana kau bisa keluar?"

Hinata tersenyum sendu. "Sebagai g-ganti dari kebebasan, n-nama saya dicoret dari kartu keluarga. Jadi mulai sekarang, saya tidak bisa m-mengandalkan siapapun dari mereka, bahkan Neji-niisan sangat kecewa terhadap saya—" Sasuke mendelik, agak terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa teman karibnya saat kuliah dulu memiliki sikap jahat seperti itu. "—karena itulah, saya pergi ke Konoha untuk mencari peruntungan. T-Terima kasih pada Perusahaan Uchiha karena memberikan saya kesempatan sekaligus m-menyelamatkan saya; baik dari segi hidup dan finansial…" Hinata menunduk hormat, "Dengan bantuan Tuan walau secara tidak langsung, saya berjanji a-akan bekerja keras untuk kelangsungan perusahaan."

Sasuke terdiam, ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tidak tertebak.

**Drrrt…**

Tidak lama, keduanya terkejut. Mata hitam dan perak lantas melihat ke atas, tempat layar lift menampilkan lantai yang dituju.

— ah, sudah bergerak rupanya.

Sasuke dan Hinata kembali ke tempatnya semula. Cerita Hinata yang terhenti di tengah-tengah tidak lagi disinggung oleh pemuda sukses di sampingnya. Gadis itu tidak keberatan, Sasuke juga merasa itu bukan lagi urusannya. Tidak lama, mereka pun sampai ke lantai dasar—tempat parkiran serta pintu utama dari perusahaan berada. Hinata berniat menunggu Sasuke untuk keluar terlebih dahulu, namun pemuda yang dimaksud malah menekan tombol khusus yang menghubungkannya dengan anak buah yang ada di ruangan teknisi.

"Besok pagi temui aku di ruanganku. Siapkan beragam alasan yang bisa membuatku yakin agar aku bisa mempertahankan kalian semua dari pekerjaan yang membuat kalian tidak becus."

Sasuke pun melepaskan jemarinya dari tombol itu, tidak peduli dengan karyawan yang dimaksud tengah terdiam dengan wujud setengah hidup.

Sasuke keluar dari lift, Hinata menyusul di belakangnya.

Mereka pun berpisah di sana, di lantai dasar yang sepi. Hanya terdapat beberapa penjaga yang bertugas sebagai bentuk keamanan. Salah satu dari mereka menyapa Sasuke karena mobil telah disiapkan sejak setengah jam lamanya. Sasuke mengangguk, ia sempat melirik Hinata yang berbalik—bermaksud menjauhinya dan memilih untuk pulang lewat pintu belakang.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Sadar kalau Sasuke sedang berbicara padanya, Hinata segera kembali menatap Sasuke dan meremas kedua tangan. Agak sedikit gugup karena pemuda itu tahu akan apa yang ia lakukan. "I-Ingin pulang…"

"Kau bisa pulang bersamaku, aku akan mengantarmu."

Baik Hinata dan ketiga penjaga di belakang tampak sama-sama terkejut.

"Eh? T-Tidak usah," Hinata menggeleng singkat, ia menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang berdecak. "Ini sudah malam. A-Anda harus segera beristirahat, Tuan. L-Lagipula hari belum terlalu larut, saya rasa masih ada taksi yang—"

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak usah naik taksi. Kau pulang bersamaku."

— terdengar mutlak dan tidak ingin dibantah, tetapi gadis yang dimaksud juga terlihat keras kepala.

"T-Tapi—"

Sasuke—yang tanpa tahu malu—dengan segera menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak hebat. Tidak tahu apa yang pemimpinnya ini pikirkan, salah satu karyawan menengah pun memutuskan untuk mendiamkan. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil bergandengan tangan dengan ketiga penjaga di belakang keduanya.

"Aku tertarik."

Saat sampai di dalam mobil, kala benda itu mulai bergerak menuju tempat tinggal Hinata, ketika Sasuke mulai berbicara mengenai sebuah pernyataan.

"M-Maaf?"

Hinata tahu telinganya tadi salah dengar.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata melotot, tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke kini telah memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu menyeringai karena sebuah alasan. "Sepertinya kau berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke tertarik padamu."

Ketika mobil dari Keluarga Uchiha keluar dari kawasan perusahaan, bintang di atas sana tampak bersinar begitu terang.

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: fiksi pelepas stress. selamat pagi semuanya, semoga hari ini dapat berjalan seperti biasa, ya.

**mind to review?**

.

.

.

.

**omake**

.

.

Hinata tahu dirinya berada dalam situasi yang besar.

Gadis itu tidak tahu-menahu mengenai fakta bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemimpin yang dikenal tegas dan menakutkan, tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya begitu frontal dan bodoh di depan anak buahnya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata.

Bagaimana Sasuke yang memiliki pemikiran luar biasa, cerdas, hebat, dan logis itu bisa tertarik dengan seorang perempuan hanya dalam waktu satu malam?

Apa dia sudah gila?

Hinata pun menghela napas.

**Drrrt…**

Ponsel di saku roknya mendadak berbunyi. Memasang wajah frustasi, Hinata membuka satu pesan tanpa melihat nama sang pengirim.

_Temui aku di meja lobi. Kita makan siang di luar. Apa yang kau inginkan? Hari ini aku ingin makan sushi. Oh ya, satu lagi; aku tidak menerima kata tidak. Dan jangan membantah._

Hinata melenguh, bertanya kepada tuhan mengenai nasib yang menurutnya buruk.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang ada di dalam ruangannya pun hanya bisa mendengus sembari tersenyum.

Tetapi, keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu,

— bahwa takdir mulai bergerak seperti roda; berputar-putar di antara mereka. Cinta itu tidak mengenal akal dan pikiran, namun ia bisa dengan mudah memutarbalikkan setiap perasaan seseorang.

Termasuk perasaan dari Sasuke kepada Hinata.

Hari yang tenang, hari yang indah.

.

.

**space from narrow sky — fin.**


End file.
